


Vacation

by vassalady



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Dennis thinks about maybe staying in the Savage Land after landing there (and landing Ka-Zar in bed) thanks to Lockjaw.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Lockjaw #1, which came out today, so spoilers for that. I'm so happy Dennis is in it.
> 
> Also I am not sure what is actually going on with Ka-Zar and Shanna currently so *handwaves based on latest info she could find*. I mean, it'll be jossed in a month, too, so hey.

Okay, as far as rebound fucks went, Dennis could do far, _far_ worse than a man in a loincloth. A really, really, _really_ hot man in a loincloth. Who was also married but had the most chill wife around, and she had some, uh, really great tips that proved very useful, even one handed.

Yeah, maybe life was turning around just a little for Dennis. If Dennis ignored the lack of powers, hamster aliens that totally ruined everything the next morning, Lockjaw having pretty bad breath, and the fact that he was still madly in love with his ex-boyfriend. 

Until those hamsters came crashing through the trees, though, Dennis chose to look on the bright side of life.

The bright side of life was currently stretching his very naked body (Dennis has never seen an ass that good) as the setting sun highlighted every ridge of muscle in that perfect body. Outside, there were roars and barks as Zabu and Lockjaw played some game of chase. At least, Dennis hoped it was chase, because Zabu had been right on Lockjaw’s heels last he’d seen.

But Ka-Zar’s very shapely behind had Dennis’s attention now.

“Captain America is a noble man,” Ka-Zar said as he moved to the window. He leaned out and pulled a couple pieces of fruit from a low hanging branch. He tossed one toward Dennis. Dennis didn’t quite catch it so much as fumble it into his lap (where had his football reflexes gone?) but Ka-Zar looked charmed, so Dennis wasn’t going to worry about it. 

He bit into it, and despite looking like an apple, it tasted like an orange. He tried not to choke in his surprise. 

“Ah, yeah,” he managed at last. “Cap’s great, he-” Dennis didn’t actually know where Steve was these days. Or Sam for that matter. Or, well, anyone. 

He wasn’t sure if that was his fault or just how things went. People forgot about Dennis.

“Is something wrong?”

Dennis met Ka-Zar’s gaze. What the hell was he thinking? He’d just had mindblowing sex with this god of a man in front of him (who was still buck naked, thank you whoever was out there.) This was no time to feel sorry for himself.

“Sorry,” he said and took another bite of the apple-orange fruit. Juice dripped down his chin, and before he could do anything about it, Ka-Zar wiped it away with his thumb. Dennis licked his lips. He wanted that thumb back in his mouth. 

Ka-Zar, however, seemed to think that there had been enough nakedness for one day (there hadn’t,) and he put his loincloth back on. At least it didn’t cover much. Dennis followed suit, feeling more than a little embarrassed about his t-shirt and sweats. How could he feel so schlubby when everyone was basically in just underwear? Yet here he was.

He followed Ka-Zar from the hut and found Ka-Zar bringing Shanna in for a kiss. Dennis looked away when Shanna caught his eye and gave him a wink. 

“Your dog is fun to play fetch with,” she said, coming to sit by Dennis. They watched Ka-Zar wrestle with Zabu as if they were children, while Lockjaw slept under the long leaves of some ancient plant. 

“How so?” Dennis asked. “Also, uh, not my dog.”

“I can throw a stick a mile across the sky, and he can catch it in a flash with that teleportation trick of his.”

Dennis didn’t know what to say to that. “Oh, uh… He’s pretty special, I guess.”

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. It made him think of how he’d brushed off Rufus this morning. But he couldn’t deal with her then. He felt guilty and too depressed and angry, too. He wasn’t sure why they kept missing each other now when they’d never had problems talking when they were kids.

“I miss burgers sometimes,” Shanna said. 

“What?”

“And chips and hot dogs and milkshakes. I would kill for a milkshake again.” She propped her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. “Don’t get me wrong, I love it here. I love my husband and I love my son, though he never comes home often enough. He’s not even eighteen yet but rules are different here in the Savage Land.”

“Pretty vicious name for a paradise.”

“You haven’t met some of the nastier residents.”

Dennis eyed the tree line. “I would prefer not to, thank you very much.”

Shanna laughed. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, but when you do leave, make sure to bring me a chocolate shake on your next visit, okay? That’s all I ask.”

“I can manage that,” Dennis said. Of course, the likelihood of ever returning here was next to nothing. But maybe he wouldn’t even leave. Sure, there were supposedly dinosaurs around, but Dennis hadn’t seen any. Ka-Zar strutting around half-naked in the equally gorgeous jungle landscape would never get old. And Shanna seemed down with Ka-Zar and Dennis having sex on the side, and Dennis was definitely down for that. He could share. What did he have to go back to anyway? Maybe running into Lockjaw had been some kind of sign.

The was a gentle “woof” beside them, and Lockjaw dropped a very large branch on the ground. Dennis wasn’t sure he could lift it by himself as he was now. But Shanna, with a joyous shout, gripped it with ease and, with a graceful spin for momentum, flung it so that it sailed high above the trees. Lockjaw barked and ran after it, disappearing in a haze of light and reappearing to catch it far in the distance. Then he teleported back and dropped the log back in front of Shanna. 

“What a good boy!” she said, scratching behind one ear. 

Dennis squashed the jealousy that roiled in his stomach. With his good hand, he scratched Lockjaw’s other ear. “That you are,” he said, softly.

Who was he kidding? Dennis didn’t belong here. It was a nice vacation, and that was it. At some point, he’d have to hope Lockjaw understood him enough to take him back home. 

Super strength, hot men, and heroics were meant for other people. 

Of course, Lockjaw wasn’t entirely aware of this it seemed as he continued to drag Dennis around the world running from mercenary space hamsters and visiting lots of other dogs (and that part was really nice), so maybe Lockjaw knew something Dennis didn’t. 

He hoped so anyway.


End file.
